Undercover Love
by LegallyNotSoBlonde
Summary: Callen is amazed by an Agent, which life hadn't been easy too. Will he fall in love with her?. Callen/OC. Kensi/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! :)**

**I'm adapting a story that I had been writing for NCIS, but the readers were a little bit missing, because the reviews were only 10 or something like that. But I have changed it, and now is Callen/OC and Kensi/OC. **

**Hope you enjoy it.**

_

* * *

__Los Angeles, California. April 14__th__, 2010. 8:30 am_

Special Agent G. Callen was walking in the OSP HQ in Los Angeles. A great day outside. No clouds, just sun and a cold breeze was blowing. Great day to go to the beach and surf all day long, but work is work. While he was walking in, Sam and Dom were reading the newspaper and Nate was reading some book that he didn't want to know, was just enough that he had to read their minds and give advice every day.

He dropped his backpack on the floor and went to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Kensi and Hetty were drinking tea and talking in her office and Eric was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was upstairs, looking for something.

"Morning Hetty, Kenz" said Callen when he passed by their side.

"Good Morning, Mr. Callen" said Hetty smiling. The old lady was in a very good mood that day, it seemed.

"Hey Callen. Coffee run? Sorry, there's any. Sam and Nate drank it all early. There's just tea"

"No problem, Kenz. Like Hetty says, I'm a convert."

"Hey guys. Director Vance is calling"

The team walked in the room, where Director Vance was in his office, like always.

"Good Morning. I know that you should be asking yourselves why I'm calling you without a good reason. Well, this is. Eric, please put the video feed."

In a road, a car stopped and a woman and a man ran to a bush, behind a giant rock. A SUV pulled in and four men got down from the car. They started to shoot the woman and the man, who quickly started to shoot back. One of the men tried to punch the girl's face, but she quickly kicked him in the stomach and punched his jaw. Each of the men fell, wounded or more likely, dead. The man and the woman got in the car again and ran away from the scene.

"That man and that woman are Special Agents Carolina and Juan Carlos Velasquez, from the office of Cartagena, opened last year. Agents Callen, Hanna, Blye and Vail; you'll travel to Cartagena, because this op was connected to the one that you, Agent Callen were when you came back after you were shoot. Henrietta, you, Nate and Eric will travel there to help with the investigation too. You flight comes out this afternoon at 3:30. Good luck"

"Eric, get everything that you have on Agents Velasquez and the shooting" said Sam. Callen was still amazed. How a tiny girl like Agent Carolina Velasquez could have that strength. And the fact that she was very skilled. Eric pulled a couple of photos. "Special Agent Carolina Vanessa Velasquez Santo Domingo. Born in London, England on June 20th,1979. Her parents were Juan Carlos Velasquez and Maria Carolina Santo Domingo. They died in 1985 in a car crash, leaving her and her brother, Special Agent Juan Carlos Velasquez with their grandma, Mrs. Alicia Sanford. Mrs. Sanford is British, but she married Mr. Alejandro Santo Domingo in 1945. Mr. Santo Domingo died in 1997, but Mrs. Sanford runs the family business of Real Estate Properties. She got her grad in Political Sciences and Public Affairs from the Universidad Del Norte in Barranquilla, Colombia. She worked with the Colombian Embassy in DC and New York and became an Agent in 2005, after an undercover op, which she made a part of." _Carolina Velasquez is pretty hot_, thought Callen looking Carolina's picture. Long, dark brown hair and bright honey colored eyes. A dazzling smile and pinkish lips made her a beautiful girl. "And this is Special Agent Juan Carlos Velasquez, and yes, this guy is Agent Carolina Velasquez's brother. He was born in New York in 1976. He's an Agent since 2001, when NCIS made a liaison position for him in NCIS Pearl Harbor, but he was transferred back to Colombia in 2003, keeping his position. He worked with the DIJIN, sort of FBI or CIA in Colombia and was consultant for the polemical group G3 of the Colombian police. Now they work in the NCIS Office in Cartagena, opened just over a year ago, because of the arrangement between the Colombian government and The White House" and Eric pulled out another picture, this time of a man in his mid thirties, with dark brown hair and honey colored eyes too, but with a grin and a cute expression. _Cute guy_, Kensi thought. And he was.

"Well, we have enough info. Let's go home and we'll see in the airport at 3:00, ok?" asked Callen. Everybody nodded and went home, but there was something that G. Callen couldn't get out of his mind, and was Agent Carolina Velasquez.

_Bogotá, Colombia. April 16__th__, 2010. 11:30 p.m_

Carolina Velasquez was walking to the gate of the airplane that would get her back to Cartagena. She had a few horrible days as Margarita Granados, a singer in a bar; most likely, a prostitute who liked to sleep with any man on her sight. And she hated that. After a long day in Bogota, she just wanted to get in her bed, at home in Cartagena. She hated Bogota, it was a cold city, with cold people. She couldn't stand it. She wanted to be in her apartment, with Danny, her dog. He was a great company. Her neighbor, Ana Claudia, had been taking care of him for the last week, because she was in a "business trip in New York". And she missed Danny. Carolina walked to the gate and then when she got in the plane, she thought_ 'Thank God, I could catch this last flight. I don't wanna stay here anymore'_, and finally she got into the plane that could finally get her home.

Meanwhile, Special Agent G. Callen was walking to the same flight. He and his partners of the OSP office were going to Cartagena. They were there to help the Agents at the newly opened NCIS office in Cartagena. And he was still captivated by that girl, Carolina. Maybe he could talk to her for a while. Maybe.

* * *

**Please push the BLUE button down here that says 'Review This Chapter'. Please? Pretty Please? Hahahha :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Mini-Ziva.**


	2. Danny

**Hi! I'm back.**

**I forgot this last chapter. _Disclaimer: _'.Anything. Just Carolina(for now).**

_

* * *

_

_Cartagena, Colombia. April 17th, 2010. 5:55 am_

Carolina woke up. Last night was another night without sleeping. That was because of the nightmares that chased her since she was a little girl. And the nightmare would repeat over and over again. She was in her dad's SVU, finally driving into the city after 3 days at the nearest city, Barranquilla. Her parents were looking for an all girl school over there. She was laughing at some comment that her mom made about the last one they visited. And suddenly, everything changed. Her mom screamed and her dad was moving the steering wheel very quickly. And there was the crash. And everything went black, until she woke up. She was trapped inside the car. Her parents were inside too. The sirens of the ambulances and the firefighters were very near. A man asked her parents if there was someone else with them. They said…No. They forgot her there. They left her there. And the SUV exploded.

Every night she had the same dream. And every morning she woke up scared. But the mornings always made her feel better. She walked to her closet and pulled out a white sports bra and black running shorts with her black running shoes. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her IPod and cell phone. And when she was walking to the door she heard a bark. She smiled _'How could I forget him?'_ she thought. Her dog ran down the hall to her feet. A beautiful Golden Retriever looked at her.

"Hi Sweetheart. Good Morning. Did you have a good night?" asked Carolina. The dog barked again.

"Yeah, me neither. Do you want to go for a run?" asked Carolina. The dog barked once again. "Ok, go get your collar. I'll wait right here". The dog ran to the kitchen and brought a collar. Carolina put it and whispered "You're my best friend, you know, Danny?"

She started to run with Danny around the beach when the collar untied and Danny ran away. Carolina was really worried. Where was Danny?

_Cartagena, Colombia. April 17th, 2010. 6:15 am._

Callen was awake since 5:00. His nightmares didn't let him sleep. His nightmare was about when he was shoot almost a year ago. The scars were there, physical and emotionally, and everybody knew that. He needed a getaway. He grabbed a pair of cream yoga pants and a sleeveless white t-shirt with his favorite sandals. He walked around the beach when a dog, a golden retriever ran to where he was. "Hey buddy. What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked his collar, which said _'Danny'_. "So, you're Danny, right?" The dog barked and Callen grinned. Who could leave a dog in the beach? And then he heard a yell "Danny! Danny! Danny where are you?"

"Someone is looking for you, I'm guessing?" the dog barked. And then, he heard footsteps. And they were very close to him. And then, he saw her. He didn't recognize her at the begging, but as soon she got closer, he looked at her and he knew who she was. Carolina Velasquez.

She smiled and said "Hi. Thanks for finding him"

He smiled too and said "You're welcome. He's very troublesome, I see."

"He's like a little boy. He finds problems everywhere."

Callen just smiled at that comment. She had a lot of confidence on herself. "Well, I have to go. Bye" and Callen started to walk away.

"Wait! I don't know your name." She smiled flirtatiously. He grinned and asked "What if I tell you with an orange juice?"

She smiled slightly. "I'd love to."

* * *

**Please push the BLUE button down here that says 'Review This Chapter'. Please? Pretty Please? Hahahha :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Mini-Ziva.**


	3. Past and Present

**Hi! I'm back.**

**I'm sooo sorry for no updating in these weeks, but I had been very busy with College and my finals and everything. But now I'm on vacation and there will be more updates, don't worry.**

**Soo...I'm also taking notes of some suggestions that you have been making, and I'll make some changes in the next few days, and obviously more updates.**

**_Disclaimer: _Really, if I owned NCIS: Los Angeles, I'd keep Chris O'Donnell just for me people, but guess what? I don't him, soo.. I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles.**

**Now enjoy of the new chapter of 'Undercover Love'.**

_**Last chapter in 'Undercover Love'**_

_"Wait! I don't know your name." She smiled flirtatiously. He grinned and asked "What if I tell you with an orange juice?"_

_She smiled slightly. "I'd love to."_

* * *

He grinned and walked beside her in silence, like if they were just enjoying the company of the other. And then, he saw the small hut in the beach and a few people around, buying drinks and enjoying the sight of the dawn in the beach.

"Buenos días Marce" she said smiling.

"Buenos días Carolina, como estas?" the woman, in her early twenties, asked looking at them. She had a very curly black hair, black eyes and olive skin and she was taking orders from the clients around the hut.

"Bien, gracias Marce. Podrias traernos una limonada y…" and then, she switched to English again "What would you like to drink?" she asked a little bit ashamed for leaving him out of the conversation.

He smiled, because he knew that she was very ashamed, but she didn't know that he spoke Spanish like her. "A lemonade, please." He said running his fingers by Danny's head and ears, just looking at her, with her flushed cheeks and her honey colored eyes that showed how much has she lost in her life, a deep sorrow and sadness that she wanted to hide.

She smiled too and ordered for him, and then she just asked "So, what's your name?" thing that made him grin, making her laugh too. "My name's Callen" he said, giving it a mystery meaning, and also captivating her in more than a way than he imagined.

"Just Callen? It sounds more like a last name than a first name, you know?" she asked, curious, really curious. All her life she had been a curious girl, and her brother, her cousin, her grandmother and even her parents when they were alive, knew that she was a pretty curious girl, she wanted to know, to feel, to touch, she wanted to know that the world was hers.

"Yeah, I've been told. I don't really have a first name, so people just call me by my last name" and then, it made sense. Of course she knew who he was; everybody in her agency had to know who he was. He was G. Callen, the agent that worked for the LA branch of NCIS, the agent that could turn in any character, just to go under cover, like her; she wanted to ask, she wanted to know if he was who she thought that he was.

"Excuse me, but I think I know who you are, you're G. Callen, right?" she was anxious, really anxious. If he was THE G. Callen she had heard about, what was he doing there?

He looked at her, and whispering he said "Yeah. I'm G. Callen, and I know that you're Carolina Velasquez". She looked at him with wide eyes, but she frowned, getting mad and finally asked with a cold voice "What the hell are you doing here?" He was a little bit surprised by that, he didn't know that she could be that tough, but he remained calm at her. "Come on, I don't know if Vance has contacted you, or even if you know, but we are here to help." He was telling her the truth; he just wanted to help her, to be useful, but all that he wanted right then was to gain her trust again.

"And who are we?" she asked curiously again, wanting to know everything that he has to tell her, just listen at him; just look at those crystal blue eyes that she was getting lost at.

"We are the LA branch. We're here to help you with you latest case, because it has a connection with an old case of us, that's why we are here" he knew that he was gaining her trust again, and he needed that in this case, and mostly, because he wanted to have a chance with her.

"Tell me about that case" she whispered, trying to relax for a minute. But then, their lemonades came and she sighed, finally she was getting something to drink; she really needed it, and maybe being thirsty was the reason she was snapping at Callen, plus the little sleep she had gotten in the past week and remembering that that time of the year was really near. She didn't want to get depressed, not yet.

"Well, where should I start huh?" he said trying to make her smile, and succeeding in it. She smiled, a genuine smile, a true one, the kind that he liked. "We had a dead navy officer, and he was killed during a shootout with the LAPD. There was involved a drug cartel and we thought that the officer was held hostage by the cartel; but then we found out that he had been picked up and dropped off every day by the guys who drove the car where the officer died. He had been using his clearance to access to some satellite photos of an op against the cartel, and later we also found out that he had been forced to do that. His niece was 'held hostage', but when my partner and I went undercover as satellite experts; we saw that her father was one of the cartel leaders. We also tracked other members of the cartel, and they fled down here; and when Director Vance told us one of the names of the guys that you took down in the shootout a few days ago, we knew that we were looking in the right direction"

"Wow, long story, huh?" she joked. He grinned and asked her, "Who were you in that assignment?" She quickly turned her head and took a long sip of lemonade, as if the lemonade would make her forget all the things she had gone through, finally she sighed and looked him directly on the eye. "I…was posing as Veronica Gomez, a waitress/bar singer/prostitute. I did a lot of things that disgust me; I did slept with men but it totally disgust me, almost can't do it, but I got to for the sake of the mission. They realized that I was a cop, but thank God my partner could reach me on time before they could take me anywhere; but they followed us, we noticed and there was the shootout. I had a flesh wound in my arm" she said looking the area of her upper arm that had stitches "and my partner had some bruises. But we made our way out in one piece" she said slowly.

* * *

**_Next Chapter in 'Undercover Love'_**

_He saw an old friend, who he thought was dead. Shot by an old assignment that just like him, was haunting her._

_"I can't believe you're alive...Jenny"_

* * *

_**A little bit of translating:**_

_**Buenos dias-Good Morning**_

_**Como estas?-How are you?**_

**_Bien, gracias-Fine, thanks._**

**_Podrias traernos una limonada y...-Could you bring us a lemonade and..._**

**Please push the BLUE button down here that says 'Review This Chapter'. Please? Pretty Please? Hahahha :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Mini-Ziva.**


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

I just wanted to say some things now that I have a little bit of time:

1. I think that it won't be possible to update any of my stories (Stay With Me, UnderCover Love and Love in Custody) because I have been busy with College this semester, but when I have a chance of updating any of them, I will.  
The most possible due date for all those stories is September 15th, so all 3 of them should be updated by that day.

2. My laptop's has been a little bit weird, so I have to work from my dad's laptop, so if you see some things wrong, just PM me and tell me what's weird, wrong, etc, ok?

3. Don't freak out. I'll be back soon with a new proyect and updates (and oneshots) that you'll love in NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles.

Thanks for reading guys, any doubts just PM or review.

Love,

Mini-Ziva


	5. A meeting and a song

__________

__________

__

__

**My Dear readers! I'm back with this short chapter of 'UnderCover Love' and I really want you to enjoy it, because I have left it behind, along with my other stories. But I promise that I'll post more this time. And again, excuse me, my dear readers.**

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter (I think so, if it doesn't, PM please.) And I don't own Alejandro Sanz's "Quisiera Ser".**

* * *

_**Last chapter in 'Undercover Love'**_

_"They realized that I was a cop, but thank God my partner could reach me on time before they could take me anywhere; but they followed us, we noticed and there was the shootout. I had a flesh wound in my arm" she said looking the area of her upper arm that had stitches "and my partner had some bruises. But we made our way out in one piece" she said slowly._

* * *

"Your partner…I know that he's your brother, you know? We have a good data base and the best hacker in the US west coast" he said proudly.

"Then you know JC, right? He's like a little boy, even if he's 34 years old. We the girls are like a lot more mature than you guys, why you can't take us as an example?" she joked. But the truth is that she loved her brother more than a lot of things in the world; he was the only one who understood her, who could read her like an open book; who had helped her to go through a lot, her parents' death, and Fernando's disappearance and death the day of their wedding were enough reason for picking all her stuff and walk away from everything; but somehow he had managed to convince her to stay in Cartagena and finding new strength to move on, even if every July 1st she went to a bar in the old city and got drunk, even if she had to work the next day.

Callen laughed, taking Carolina out of her thoughts, smiling at him. She was starting to feel better after two lemonades and a lot of pastries between the two of them. "You're feeling better?" he asked, hoping that she would feel better and maybe…he could ask her out, and maybe…she could say 'yes'.

But when he was going to ask her…her BlackBerry rang with a simple song.

____________________

Always blame,  
bring that flame,  
you can't trust anymore,  
sick of love,  
we are sick of love.

She said "Excuse me" and then, she started to speak in Spanish

_"Hey JC. Como estas? Si, si, si… estaré allí como en una hora, ok? Bueno, teamo tonto. Bye"_

"You were right, we have a case" she said. They got up from the table and they walked together until the curb and he just said "Well, see you then"

She smiled and said "In an hour, but it can be longer. See you"

They walked in different directions and sometimes, he turned around to see if she was still there, and she was. But what he couldn't explain was why he had a weird feeling deep inside of him, he felt right, he felt… happy. 'How can she do that?', Callen was asking himself, wondering why she had that effect on him. And she was so beautiful, but he couldn't say that to her, it was way too soon.

* * *

When Carolina got home, she took off Danny's collar and placed it on the laundry room, while checking the time in her cell phone. 7:35 and she had to be at NCIS Cartagena OSP HQ at 8:20, so she had 45 minutes to get ready. She took her iPod and put it on its speakers in the bathroom, and as soon she turned on the water, a random song of her playlist 'Carolina' started.

_Quisiera ser el dueño, del pacto de tu boca_  
_quisiera ser el verbo al que no invitas_  
_a la fiesta de tu voz._

_Te has preguntado alguna vez, di la verdad_  
_si siente el viento, debajo de tu ropa_  
_cuando te bañas en el mar desnuda_  
_y te acaricia el cuerpo, en la fiesta de tu piel._

_Se sentirá la sal, las olas, sentirá la arena_  
_me da pena..._

_Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa_  
_quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas_  
_quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida_  
_quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías_  
_y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel. _

She smiled with the song, while taking some shampoo and applying it on her hair, thinking on what had happened a few minutes ago with a certain agent with blue eyes and dark blond hair. Even if the fact that their meeting was simple coincidence (even if her former boss and friend said that "There's no such thing as a coincidence"), she couldn't stop thinking that maybe…the fate wanted them to meet right then.

_Son de esos besos que ni frío ni calor,_  
_pero si son de tu boca, también los quiero yo._

_Quisiera ser sincero,_  
_apuesto a que te pierdo_  
_con esta frase solo pido tu perdón_  
_por qué no escribo algo mejor. Ay yo no sé..._

_Me has preguntado alguna vez, por preguntar_  
_qué es lo que quiero,_  
_por qué motivo he dibujado el aire_  
_que jugaba a ser silecio._  
_Si en realidad te entiendo o sólo nos queremos_  
_Y si a la noche como a mí le duele tanto_  
_desear de lejos._

_Se sentirá la sal, las olas, sentirá la arena_  
_me da pena..._

_Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa_  
_quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas_  
_quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida_  
_quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías_  
_y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel._

_Son de esos besos que ni frío ni calor,_  
_pero si son de tu boca, también los quiero yo._

And if she didn't wanted to admit it, but deep inside of her…she wanted him to ask her out in a date, ask her to go and eat something, maybe see a movie, or go to a club or just walk in the beach, like they did that morning. She even blushed when she heard the next part of the song

_Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa_  
_quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas_  
_quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida_  
_quisiera ser el sueño que jamás compartirías_  
_y el jardín de tu alegría en la fiesta de tu piel._

It clicked on them, in that moment they met each other…or in his case, when he recognized her, thing that pissed her off for a few moments, but after meeting him, she felt everything else…right, not the frenzy life she had been living the last 2 years, like all the world was slowing down in the same moment that she had saw him.

_Quisiera ser el aire que escapa de tu risa_  
_quisiera ser la sal para escocerte en tus heridas_  
_quisiera ser la sangre que envuelves con tu vida._  
_Si quieres ser el aire, yo te invito niña a mi camisa,_  
_mi camisa de tu alegría y la fiesta de tu piel, no, no,no._

And while the song ended, Carolina Velasquez had a new goal in her life…or in that week: make a certain G. Callen ask her out by the end of that week…and from then, everything could happen. Because like someone said sometime: The sky is the limit.

_

* * *

_

Dearest readers, I do wanna know what do you think about this fic, so review.

Uh oh, it seems to be that Carolina likes our favorite agent. See what happens when the two teams meet each other and we see a ghost who is not so much a ghost.

Also I wanna thank you all the reviews and alerts, they make me happy, so if you review I'll update sooner. :)


End file.
